GATE: The Philippines Goes to War
by ArksmithLH
Summary: "Give me 10,000 Filipinos and I shall conquer the world."-General Douglas MacArthur Rated T for Language
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of Suffering

**Manila, April 15**

It was a bright summer day. Students go out to enjoy the freedom that is Summer Vacation. The Adults go to their respective jobs whether it be at a famous restaurant, a boring office or at one of Metro Manila's numerous Shopping Malls.

At around 8:00 AM, President Jane Magdano, the current Philippine President, wakes up at Malacañang Palace.When she was first elected for her first term, 14 Years before, the country was in shambles. Corrupt Politicians had reduced the government to another get rich quick scheme. The Economy, once booming and thriving, was weakened. However, after various reforms, Magdano and her successor, Iñigo Jacosta, brought back the Economy to a stable condition, helping to reduce inflation, set up new Social Reform Programs and declaring War on Poverty. Not only that but the Armed Forces of the Philippines (AFP) is more powerful than ever thanks to negotiations with many countries. Under her administration, the Nations of Southeast Asia have been united under the banner of the Southeast Asia Defense Entente (SEADENT), an organization similar to NATO, the defunct Warsaw Pact and the also defunct Southeast Asia Treaty Organization (SEATO) with America, Europe, Great Britain, South Korea and Japan holding honorary membership in SEADENT.

However, this day, April 15, is a day that will change the Philippines forever.

At around 11:45 AM, a strange structure appears at Luneta Park. The structure resembles the Pantheon in Greece but it appears the interior is as dark as night. Drivers who passed by saw what was supposed to be another opening on the other side of the building was only a blank wall.At 11:50 AM, men in what appeared to be Ancient Roman Armor exited the structure.

 **Later...**

"This world presents several opportunities." Said General Jarrus Co Ralius, commander of the Glorious Imperial Army that invaded the other world.

And his observations weren't wrong. He saw that this world kept vast riches such as gold, iron, copper and silver. Their men possessed a strength that will be useful to them as slaves. Yet despite this, he also observed how these people were like sheep, running away at the first sign of a wolf.

"Perhaps it is because this land has experienced such economic prosperity that these people are cowards." Thought Jarrus.

A young soldier then ran to his horse.

"Sire, what do we do with this monument?" The young man asked.The Monument he was referring to was a statue of a man, probably a revered ancestor, a magnificent leader or maybe even a prophet. Behind the statue was an obelisk. On top of which was a flag. This flag, he saw, had a triangle, a shape rarely used in a flag, on the side closest to the pole. It had 4 colors: Blue, Red, a White Triangle and 3 Yellow Stars and a Yellow Sun in this triangle.Jarrus knew that this monument had value to these people considering they sent powerful mages to defend it.

"Bring it down." Were his exact orders.

These words are what will bring pain and suffering to the Empire which he serves.

 **At Intramuros...**

Lieutenant Ricardo James Sarmiento, or "RJ" to those who knew him, is an officer in the Philippine Army. However, on the day of April 15, he was on leave. More specifically, he was headed to a nearby mall to get a Comic Book for his Nephew. Up until that point, he thought his day was gonna be simple until he got of to transfer Jeepneys at Intramuros. That was when he heard the first Wyvern that came to Earth.

Little did he know, Men were exiting a structure in front of Luneta Park. Men in what appeared to be Ancient Roman Armor, Armed with Spears, Swords, Bows and Shields. Some riding on Horses. That wasn't even the bizarre part. At the front of the Luneta Monument, in front of a large Roman Temple, were those men accompanied by Orcs, Cyclops, Pig Men and Dragons. At least that's what he later saw according to the description his nephew gave him a few days earlier about the comic he wanted.Then there was a distinct sound of a Horn.

RJ turned his head to see a Cavalry Charge. The men who rode on the horses slaughtered innocent, unarmed civilians.

RJ ran to Intramuros where Reenactors were gathered. Luckily, during the Intramuros Reconstruction, the Old fort was given functional Cannons and, better yet, the reenactors were given functional Mauser Rifles with a stockpile of ammunition stored in the city. He then rallied the Reenactors to defend the Inang Bayan just like the men they were reenacting.

 **Meanwhile, at Roxas Boulevard...**

"WHERE IS THE AIR FORCE?!" Screamed Corporal Jacinto Ramirez, Taking cover behind the Patria IFV and Reloading his M416 Rifle as he and his unit attempted to stop the flood of "Romans" along Roxas Boulevard.

For the past few hours, he and his 24 Man Team were deployed from Camp Aguinaldo to help stop this "invasion".

"We called them 30 Minutes ago. I think they might need time to scramble." Said Sergeant Kira Domingo.

"Well they better get their asses up there or the Americans ain't gonna be happy."

Meanwhile...

President Magdano has been moved to the Presidential Security Bunker underneath Malacañang Palace. On the screen in front of her was the Commander of nearby Danilo Atienza Air Force Base, also the commander of the 15th Tactical Fighter Wing, Commander Iñigo Quezon.

"Get your Aircraft in the Air, Commander." Ordered the Commander in Chief of the Armed Forces of the Philippines.

"Yes, Madam President. We are now making the final checks on the Gripens." Replied the excited Commander.

"Well finish those checks and get those birds in the air."

"Yes Ma'am."

 **A Few Minutes Later...**

"Atienza Tower, this is Hammer 1-1, are we cleared for Takeoff?"

"Atienza Tower to Hammer Flight, you are cleared for Takeoff."

"Roger that Tower."

With those words, 1st Lieutenant Edward Diaz pushes the throttle of his Saab Gripen. As he does this, flames come out the rear of his Aircraft. The Plane zooms down the runway. Major Diaz pulls back on the plane's Control Stick. Then, the Swedish-built Gripen takes off from Danilo Atienza Air Force Base.

He is soon joined by 11 other Aircraft of the 15th Tactical Fighter Wing and the E-2D Super Hawkeye Airborne Warning and Control System (AWACS), Callsign "Overwatch". Overwatch then gave Hammer Flight and the other Aircraft of both the 15th and 9th Tactical Fighter Wings a Midair Briefing.

"Gents, at 11:45 AM, a strange structure appeared at Luneta Park. 5 Minutes later, Men in what appeared to be Ancient Roman Armor along with Cavalry, as well as mythical creatures such as Orcs and Dragons, exited the structure. As soon as they exited the Building, they began to attack. Our job is to assist both Army and PNP (Philippine National Police) Units as well as to clear the skies of any hostile air assets."

The entire flight replied "Copy That" as the Capital came into view.According to Lieutenant Diaz after the Mission, parts of the city were in flames, Particularly around Luneta Park. From what he saw, the Enemy was pushing back both AFP and PNP Forces as well as establishing an outpost at Luneta.As he and his flight flew over Manila, he saw, for the first time, the Dragons that were in the First Reports.

AWACS crackles over the radio. "Confirming presence of Hostile Air Assets. Hammer Flight, you're cleared to engage."

"Hammer Flight, Break." Said Lieutenant Diaz as he banked his Aircraft to the Right. He pointed his Aircraft at an Enemy Dragon and Armed one of his 2 AIM-9 Sidewinders. He saw that while the Dragon wasn't a jet aircraft, it was radiating immense heat, allowing the Sidewinder to Lock on.

The loud growl of a Missile lock comes into his headset.

"Hammer 1-1, Fox 2!."

The Missile flew from the wingtip of his Gripen. As soon as he released the Missile, he pulled up, narrowly avoiding smashing into the ground.

He looked over the right side of his Aircraft to see the AIM-9 slam into the Dragon, killing both it and its rider.

"Hammer 1-1 to Overwatch, Missiles Effective against Hostile Air Assets. How copy?"

"Solid copy Hammer 1-1. ALL AIRCRAFT YOU ARE CLEAR TO ENGAGE."

One moment there were no less than 50 Dragons. After the 24 Aircraft of the 9th and 15th Tactical Fighter Wings joined the fray, only 4 were still flapping their wings.

 **US Embassy, Manila**

"What is happening?!" Thought Torsa La Feno, a Cavalryman in the Imperial Army.He and his unit were charging at a small group of Men guarding an elegant building that must have had importance when all of a sudden, there was an explosion, a Wyvern fell from the sky right in front of them, and then they saw the enemy's "Wyvern", a beast that could fly faster than anyone Thought was possible.

While his unit was distracted, Men in Green snuck up on them and killed his horse and fellow soldiers with their magic staffs.When he opened his eyes a few moments later, he saw the Men in Green and Men in Black pointing their staffs at him. Realizing that he cannot fight them, he surrendered.

 **The Invasion was repelled after 2 Days of Brutal Fighting with most wounds suffered by the Filipino Forces being slash wounds and arrows lodged into a limb or 2.Arguably the most striking image of the Invasion was the defaced Luneta Monument. The famous statue of Jose Rizal, decapitated. The Sun and Stars that once stood on the Monument was replaced with the Dragon Wings of the Saderan Empire.**

 **3 Days Later**

"Hello and welcome to ABS-CBN News." Said News Anchor Julio Torres.

"Tonight's top story: Today, 2 days after the Invasion of Manila, President Magdano made a speech at Malacañang Palace indicating the intent of the Government to explore the other side of the "Gate" that appeared last April 15 and to apprehend those responsible for the Invasion that costed the lives of close to 300 Civilians. Members of the Southeast Asia Defense Entente, or SEADENT, including Malaysia, Indonesia and Vietnam, all pledged to support the Philippines in this expedition. In the wake of this declaration, hundreds of people, primarily supporters of the New Philippines Party, or NPP, are protesting against the government, claiming it as the display of the Magdano Administration's "Imperialistic" plans. We now cut to Jude Romero in front of Malacañang."

The image then cuts from the experienced news anchor to a young Filipino Reporter outside Malacañang Palace.

"Thank you Julio. As you can see, there are protests occurring outside Malacañang Palace calling for the impeachment of President Magdano and her Vice President in place of NPP Senator Jeremy Yeo. The Philippine National Police is now on scene to prevent this protest from evolving into a rio…"

A protester threw a Bottle at the young reporter, trying to hit the Police.

 **The Manila Riots were instigated by an NPP Sleeper Agent in the crowd, instigating a riot that was put down by the police using Tear Gas and Water Cannons.The next day, several people were injured along with a few police casualties.After these riots, the police investigated the only death in the incident: Tristan Horano. They searched Horano's house to find documents from non other than Jeremy Yeo nd members of the NPP to instigate the riot. As a result, Mass Arrests were made in the Filipino Government, leaving several seats vacant. As a result, Snap Elections were held with a majority of winners coming from the Citizen First Party, President Magdano's Party.Both the Riots and the Snap Elections delayed the start of the Saderan Campaign but by June, 20,000 Filipino, Malaysian, Indonesian, Vietnamese, Singaporean and American Soldiers were gathered near Luneta Park, ready for the Saderan Campaign.**

 **June 15**

Luneta Park and the Surrounding Area was transformed into a Military Base. Hundreds of Vehicles were parked around the Monument, ranging from Filipino K1A1 Tanks imported from South Korea to American Apache Attack Helicopters. The US Embassy has become the temporary Command Center of the newly created Task Force Argo (TF Argo)

"Welcome, Soldiers of both our own Armed Forces and that of our allies in SEADENT." Said President Magdano on a Makeshift Stage in front of the Gate.

"2 months ago, an unknown force now known as the Saderan Empire has attacked Manila and killed 300 Civilians and attacked the US Embassy, killing Ambassador George Dirrell These deaths were unnecessary. So today, 2 Months after the invasion, you will be embarking on a Mission to find those responsible and bring them to justice. I now declare the start of the Saderan Campaign."

This was greeted with a massive applause from both Civilians watching the entire thing and Soldiers from the Philippines, Malaysia, Indonesia, Vietnam, Singapore and America.

Next on the stage was General Victor Reyes, a Filipino-American and the leader of the Task Force Argo.

"Alright People." Started the 45 Year Old General.

"As President Magdano has stated, we are now to begin the Saderan Campaign. Several Missions have been sent through the Gate in the last few weeks to perform Reconnaissance. They have brought back intel and images of an enemy base near our exit point, a Hill known to the Locals as Alnus Hill. Because of this, expect that we may get ourselves in our first Battle in the instant we emerge. Any questions? Okay. Let's move out."

Every soldier then got into their assigned vehicle. Infantry to their Armored Personnel Carriers and Humvees, Tank Crews to their Massive War Machines.

Lieutenant RJ Sarmiento was among these soldiers. Thanks to his leadership in the Defense of Intramuros, he has been promoted from a Second Lieutenant to a First Lieutenant and was awarded the Distinguished Service Star. Today he's in one of the AFP's new Patria AMV P2 IFV from Finland. Around him were soldiers of varying Nationalities from Americans to Indonesians, Singaporeans to Vietnamese.

"Hey Lieutenant." Said a voice across from him.The voice came from Corporal Jacinto Ramirez.

"I heard there are Catgirls and things out there. Think that's true?" Asked the Corporal.

"Why wouldn't there be Corporal." Replied Sergeant Kira Domingo

"Really? Now I'm excited." Said Corporal Greg Davis, US Army.

"First deployment, Corporal?" Asked RJ.

"Yeah." Said Greg. "I was gonna be deployed to Afghanistan but then this happened so now I'm here."

The AMV's Radio cackles to life.

"All units be advised, Allied Tanks are now entering the Gate."

"Copy that." Said the IFV's Commander.

5 Minutes Later, the AMV starts moving.

Later on, those in the Vehicles would say that once you enter the Gate, it is almost complete Darkness. The only way they can see is through the Night Vision Scopes of the Vehicles.

Soon enough though, they exit the Gate and park between a Filipino K1A1 and an American M1A2 Abrams.

"Move out." Ordered Lieutenant Sarmiento.The doors opened and Lt. Sarmiento and Corporal Davis then stepped out of the vehicle and provided Overwatch while the rest of their team got out of the IFV.

"Last man!" Said Sergeant Domingo.Everyone then got to defensive positions in case the enemy tried to attack."Got anything on the Thermal?" RJ asked the commander of the Abrams.

"Nothing." Replied the Commander.

"But the ground is cold so it isn't effective. Although can you ask Mr Scopes over there to see what he can see?" Pointing at the AMV's several scopes.

"Got it." Said RJ.

He walks over to the AMX.

"Lieutenant, check the IR Scopes. Thermal isn't effective."

"Copy." The AMV Commander Replied.

He jumps back into the Vehicle and checks the IR Cameras.

"I see movement but it's too small a signature. Probably local wildlife."

"I thought any wildlife would be scared off by the engines."

"Hang on, it seems like they're people." Said the Commander. He radioes Command. "Columbus, this is Hammer 2 Actual, we have possible sightings of the local populace. Are we cleared to fire warning shots?"

"Negative Hammer 2. Allied Mortars are gonna fire flares. Identify then."

"Solid copy. Columbus"A few minutes later, the Mortars were set up.

"Columbus, this is Preacher Actual, we are set up.""Copy Preacher Actual. Fire flares."

"Solid copy."

It was then that Night turned into Day.

In the nearby Forest, the Men under the command of Kallus La Fari stood up to see what kind of magic this was.

"CHARGE!" Ordered the General.

The horn was sounded and there was a Charge.

This charge was short lived however as in an instant, Assault Rifles, Squad Automatic Weapons, Designated Marksman Rifles, Heavy Machine Guns, Autocannons, Rhinemetall 120mm L44 and L55 Smoothbore Guns spat thunder and explosions on the Imperial Forces.

 **The next day…**

General Kallus was lying on the blood soaked ground on the Holy Hill of Alnus, several holes in his armor. And he was bleeding.

Around him, were the dead bodies of his men, their horses, the Monsters and their equipment.

He turned his head and that's when he saw them. The Men in Green. The ones responsible for this Massacre. From what he observed, these men carry long Black and Tan wands. No doubt that was these wands that produced the thunder.

The General then coughed blood. This got the attention of a Soldier with a patch on his left shoulder that had a Blue Circle with the lower right portion of shaded yellow. Bellow it were runes that resembled those found on ancient human settlements and the Elder's tongue, which he can read. These runes, he observed, spelled SEADENT.

The man in green looks at the injured general, shakes his head, and pulls out a small black object. He then mutters "Berehat dalam damai" then makes it rain thunder for the last time. And then, Darkness.

 **The Battle of Alnus Hill was the first battle fought by TF Argo in the Special Region.While the main enemy force was killed, or massacred for that matter, at the start of the battle, there were still casualties on the SEADENT side. Most of them were slashes and stab wounds inflicted by hiding enemy soldiers during the Cleanup Operations.**

Lieutenant RJ looks toward the horizon as the Sun rises, marking their first day in the Special Region. All around him, other soldiers of Task Force Argo were walking with him, scanning the battlefield looking for survivors. He picks up a helmet, a 5.56x45mm Round pierced through the metal, creating a clean hole.

"So much for a brand new world." Muttered the Lieutenant.

A/N

Edit 1: So…

After a list of complaints and a little bit of backlash, I decided not to get Political with this Fic and changed a few details with this chapter. Namely avoiding using names of real life politicians.

Edit 2: Changed The Vehicles after doing more research. Namely changing the Magachs to K1A1s and the AMX-10Ps to Patria AMV P2s. These are the vehicles that were offered to the Philippine Government by their respective Nations according to Max Defense and some of the most likely ones. Some may be asking "Why the K1A1?" Please note that the Philippines is still in fear of War with China. So what would you rather engage a Chinese Tank with? A South Korean MBT That is similar to the M1 Abrams or a Modified APC Armed with a 105mm Gun? Exactly.

Edit 3: Task Force Argo sounded better than SSCTF.

Edit 4: FFnet app messed up.


	2. Chapter 2: Discovering the New World

Briefing Room, Fort Odyssey, Alnus Hill, Saderan Special Region (SSR)

The briefing room in Fort Odyssey may currently be the largest room on site but it is still tiny enough that 30 1st Lieutenants were nearly elbow to elbow. As a result, all 30 officers were rather uncomfortable being in each other's personal space.

However, this feeling of uncomfortability was put aside as General Victor Reyes walked in to brief them about their upcoming fact finding mission.

"Gentlemen." Started the General. "As you know, we still have little to no information about the nearby area other than what the captured Saderan Officers told us and reconnaissance performed by our Drones. So we will be sending 30 Recon Teams to meet the local populace and find out about the locations of other Strategic points. Each one will be commanded by one of you with a Sergeant Major being assigned as your Executive Officer. Lieutenant Gomez, you will be in charge of the 1st Recon Team. Lieutenant Sanchez, 2nd Recon, Lieutenant Sarmiento, 3rd Recon, Lieutenant Ching, 4th Recon,..." the list continued until all 30 Reconnaissance Teams were assigned a leader. "All of you are to report to the Motor Pool by 1030 Hours. Dismissed."

Within Minutes, the entire room was emptied with the only one left being General Reyes and his aide.

Motor Pool, Fort Odyssey, Alnus Hill, 1025 Hours Philippine Time

RJ Checks his Rifle, a German-built M416, one last time as he heads to the Motorpool. He checks his Ammo, the Rifle's Safety, the Barrel.

Lt. Sarmiento finishes his checks just as he arrives at the Motor Pool, or the patch of dead grass meant to be the Motorpool. There, he sees that he is the last CO to arrive. He heads over to the 3rd row of vehicles from the entrance. There, he sees the members of the 3rd Recon Team.

3rd Recon Soldier's Files

Ricardo "RJ" Sarmiento

Rank: 1st Lieutenant

Age: 32

Nationality: Filipino

Role: Commanding Officer

Frederick "Fred" Watts

Rank: Sergeant Major

Age: 47

Nationality: American

Role: Executive Officer

Kira Domingo

Rank: Sergeant

Age: 28

Nationality: Filipino

Role: Fireteam Leader

Lee Sungfei

Rank: Sergeant

Age: 29

Nationality: Singaporean

Role: Fireteam Leader

Phong Dat Minh

Rank: Corporal

Age: 24

Nationality: Vietnamese

Role: Rifleman

Abdul El Alam

Rank: Corporal

Age: 23

Nationality: Malaysian

Role: Rifleman

George Yeager

Rank: Corporal

Age: 23

Nationality: American

Role: Rifleman

Jacinto Ramirez

Rank: Corporal

Age: 24

Nationality: Filipino

Role: Rifleman

Alison Wong

Rank: Corporal

Age: 25

Nationality: Singaporean

Role: Medic

Trisha Mesellia

Rank: Corporal

Age: 24

Nationality: Malaysian

Role: Designated Machine Gun Operator (DMGO)

Ignacio Chua

Rank: Corporal

Age: 25

Nationality: Filipino

Role: DMGO

Miguel Enriquez

Rank: Corporal

Age: 24

Nationality: Filipino

Role: Designated Marksman

Motor Pool, Fort Odyssey, Alnus Hill, 1030 Philippine Time

"OFFICER PRESENT" Yelled Sergeant Major Frederick "Fred" Watts.

Immediately, every member of the Third Recon Team stood at attention.

"Alright everybody." Said RJ. "Let's make introductions quick so we can get moving. My name is Lieutenant Sarmiento and I am your new Commanding Officer for this Mission. Everyone understand?"

"Sir yes, sir!" Was the unanimous response.

"Alright. Let's move out."

30km Outside Fort Odyssey, Coda Village, 1245 Philippine Time

Coda Village is a small village near Alnus Hill. Despite their close proximity to the Holy Hill, they rarely ever get any Pilgrims Visiting their Village simply because of the due remoteness of the Village from the main Highway. So when 3 strange Armored horseless carriages arrived in Coda Village, everyone was shocked, to say the least.

"They're coming!" Yelled one Villager.

"What?" Asked the Village Chief.

"The Men in Green, they're Coming!" Yelled another.

"Everyone do not panic." Said the Village Chief

100m Outside Coda Village Entrance, 1250 Philippine Time

"Seems like they're surprised to see us." Said Lee from the front "Command" Humvee.

"Who wouldn't be." Said RJ. "People haven't seen us or our vehicles yet other than a Fucking Army. It is likely that they only know us from rumors that we are bloodthirsty maniacs with Powers from God or some shit."

RJ Picks up his Radio.

"Rec 3 Actual to All." He Said in the Radio. "Watts, Lee and I are gonna go to show them we are not Hostile. Until I confirm, DO NOT DRIVE IN. How Copy?"

"Rec 3-2, Solid Copy."

"Rec 3-3, Wilco"

Coda Village

"Something's coming out!" Yelled one villager.

"Seems like they are human at least." Said the Village Chief.

"What do we do?" Asked a Villager.

"We wait and see what they want." Answered the Village Chief. "If the rumors are true, we don't stand a chance against them."

As the "Men in Green" got closer, they could see their uniforms. According to the Village Chief in an Interview with the Philippine Star years later, he describes their uniforms as odd for an Army. Green Shirt with a Vest that has several pouches along with Green Pants and Boots.

When they got within 10m of the Village Gate, The Chief Yelled In widely known Saderan: "Who are you and what do you want?"

The strange figures replied, in a rather broken Saderan: "We come in Peace. We only want to meet the people."

He observed them removing their helmets as a sign of peace.

"Ok." Responded the Chief as he signals the villagers to calm down. "You can come closer."

50m Outside Coda Village Gate

"Looks like their gonna let us in." Remarked Sungfei.

"Yeah." Said Fred. "Maybe they can be trusted."

"True." Said RJ. "But we should still be careful. For all we know, they have enemy soldiers waiting to ambush us."

When they got to the Village Entrance, they were greeted by around 50 Villagers and a small plump man with white hair who was now doubt the Village Chief.

In the little Saderan they knew, the 3 were able to understand that the Chief was welcoming them to Coda Village, a place they knew about thanks to the Interrogation of nearly 200 Saderan Officers taken prisoner over the 2 Months it took to prepare to send them there as well as images from the Drones.

"What do you need?" Asked the Chief.

"We only need a Map." Replied the strange Man in Green, his skin as dark as that of the Dark Elves with a Patch on his left Shoulder showing a White Triangle on the left side of the patch with a Sun in the Center and 3 Stars on the corners while the rest of the patch had a Blue field on top and red on the bottom. On his right shoulder was a different patch, showing a circle on a blue background with the lower left quadrant of the circle shaded with yellow.

"We have a Map but I can't let you have it." Said the Village Chief. He understands that maps take a long time to draw and their village only had one.

"We not take Map." Said RJ In still Broken Saderan. "We only want to look at it."

"I will allow you but we must be accompanied by a few villagers."

The soldier nods in agreement.

It is only a short walk from the Gate to the house of the Chief but for him and the 4 villagers accompanying them, the situation was tense. No one knew what this Man in Green was gonna do. For all they knew, his could try to kill them with their rumored "Fire Magic".

When they get to the house, the Village Chief opens a small chest, watched by both the Man in Green and the 4 villagers who accompanied them. From the chest, he brings out a small scroll. He rolls out the scroll on a nearby table, explaining to the soldier the names of several locations marked on the map.

Then there was a bright flash as RJ took a picture with his iPhone 23.

After the Flash, the Chief saw that the map was still there but the Man in Green was now holding a small device.

"Can we bring carriage into village?" Asked RJ.

"Of course." Replied the Village Chief.

"Rec 3 Actual to All" Said RJ in English. "You can bring the Vehicles in. Just be careful. How Copy?"

"Rec 3-2, Solid Copy."

Coda Village Well

"Alright, we got what we need." Said RJ as the 3 Humvees drove next to the Well.

"Nice." Said Fred.

RJ turned to the Village Chief and said in Saderan, "Thank You."

The Chief simply nods.

RJ and Watts enter the lead Humvee while Sungfei enters the last one.

"Alright, Corporal." Said RJ to Cpl. George Yeager. "We'll Head for a nearby forest. We'll set up camp at the edge of the forest."

"Roger that, sir."

As the 3 Humvees drove away, the Villagers got a glimpse of the writing on the sides.

"SEADENT?" Said a villager. "What is that?"

10km Northeast of Coda Village, 1743 Philippine Time

While Task Force Argo maybe the only time these soldiers will be deployed in ACTUAL combat, except for the Filipino and American members of the team, it was getting boring rather quickly. For the past few hours, they have been driving away from Coda Village and making their way to a nearby forest so they can set up camp.

In the "Command" Humvee, Corporal George Yeager is talking with Lieutenant Sarmiento about their families and the latter's experience in fighting the Saderans both during the Invasion of Manila and the First Battle of Alnus Hill.

"So wait, you lead a bunch of Reenactors in defending the "walled city" from these Roman wannabes?"

"Yep. That pretty much sums up the Invasion for me."

"Wow."

In the "Transport" Humvee, Corporal Jacinto Ramirez and Corporal Abdul El Alam were discussing on which fantasy species, such as Orcs and Elves, would win in a fight.

"Have you seen Lord of the Rings? Legolas is accurate as hell with his bow." Said Ramirez.

"Ever played World of Warcraft? I can't count how many times I have been killed by an Orc." Responded Alam.

"I still think Elves are better."

"And I still think Orcs are better."

"So? At least if we meet a girl of either species, the Elf would be hotter."

"Shut up."

Meanwhile, in the third "Combat" Humvee, Corporal Minh keeps watch for any dumb raiders thinking they are a small, horse-drawn Caravan while Sergeant Domingo and her cousin, Corporal Enriquez, were discussing about how their families were doing.

"So what will you name your kid, Miguel?" Asked Kira after Miguel told her his Wife was pregnant.

"I don't know." Responded the young Corporal. "Maybe something simple like David or something."

"If it's a girl, maybe you could name it after her Tita Kira."

"Maybe."

"Guys…" Said Corporal Minh. "I see smoke up ahead."

Kira grabs the radio.

"R3 Actual, this is R3-3, Minh is reporting smoke up ahead. How copy?"

"Solid copy R3-3." Replied the Lieutenant. "We see the smoke as well. From the looks of it, it's a fire. We will stop a little ways Edge of the forest and check what's going on."

"3-3, Wilco."

Kowan Forest, 45km North, Northeast of Fort Odyssey, 1930 Local Time

The forest was burning.

From where the 3rd SEADENT Recon Team was standing, it seemed like no part of the forest was untouched by the devouring flames.

Lieutenant Sarmiento looks through the Binoculars, looking for what could've caused this disaster.

"You think this was natural?" Asked Corporal Enriquez to Sergeant Domingo.

"I don't know." Answered the Sergeant.

Then there was a Roar.

The Roar was similar to that of the Wyverns encountered in Manila and Alnus but deeper and louder.

Through the binoculars, Lieutenant Sarmiento saw, for the first time, a Flame Dragon.

Based on the reports of the 3rd Recon Team after the Mission, the Red Monster had the height of a 3 Story Building and was breathing Fire through its mouth.

"That thing is like King Ghidorah with only one neck." Said Watts.

"Or Smaug." Said Ramirez.

"What's worse is that there's supposedly a settlement there." Added Minh.

Lieutenant Sarmiento, with a grim look on his face, debated in his mind on what to do. He could turn tail now, leaving any survivors, if any, to fend for themselves while minimizing the risk of the Dragon finding THEM. Option B is to stay and check in the morning for any survivors.

Knowing his mission was also to establish peaceful contact and build trust with the local population, RJ went with Option B.

"Everyone Listen Up!" He said. "We will set up camp 250m away from the Forest. At exactly 0600, Tomorrow, I want everyone up and packing up so we can look for survivors."

"Roger that."

"If there are any." Thought RJ as the Dragon flew away, satisfied with its work.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the Populace

Kowan Forest, 0730 Local Time, 45km Northeast of Fort Odyssey, Saderan Special Region (SSR)

Smoke was still coming from the blackened trees as The members of Task Force Argo (TF Argo) 3rd Recon Team look through the charred remains of a village, hoping to find a survivor from last night's incident where a Dragon (Ghidorah as Sergeant Major Fred Watts put it. Or Smaug according to Corporal Jacinto Ramirez) burned down an entire forest and the village within it.

For now though, things looked grim.

Lieutenant RJ Sarmiento walked with Corporal Ramirez as they looked for survivors within a 100m Radius of the Village Entrance. So far, nothing but burned tree trunks as far as the eye can see.

"Think anyone made it out, Lieutenant?" Asked Corporal Ramirez.

"I don't know, Corporal. I don't know." Responded the 30 year old Lieutenant.

At the center of the Village, Corporal Miguel Enriquez and his cousin, Sergeant Kira Domingo count the number of bodies the rest of the team is finding.

"...28, 29, 30, 31, 32. There are currently 32 bodies that we have found so far." Said Sergeant Domingo.

"And we have counted 20 foundations on the surface. Each one is the size of family dwellings."

"And from the looks of it, there seemed to have been more on the trees."

"This is just awful."

Sergeant Watts and Corporal Phong Dat Minh walk along a river that divided the charred forest, hoping to look for survivors.

"HELLO!" Yelled Corporal Minh in the local dialect. "WE ARE ONLY TRYING TO HELP!"

"I'm beginning to think maybe there weren't any survivors." Said the old Veteran Warrior of the United States Army.

That was when they began to here something.

"Do you hear that?"

"Yeah, sounds like a child crying."

They began running to the edge of the forest, their weapons on safe and barrels pointed down, trying to find the source of the crying.

"Mama!" Screamed a Child's voice. "Please don't die on me."

"I don't know think I will be able to go on." Said the mother with a broken leg.

As the American and Singaporean approached, the child turned to see them.

"Please help us." Pleaded the child.

"Corporal, Initiate First Aid. I'll call the Lieutenant."

Corporal Minh nods his head.

"R3 Actual, this is Watts. We have 2 civilians here. One of them appears to be injured.

Kowan Village Well

Lieutenant Sarmiento and Corporal Ramirez drink from their Standard Issue Canteens as the rest of the team gathers.

"So," Started the Lieutenant. "We have a total of 32 Bodies with more possibly incinerated by the Dragon."

The 3rd Recon Team is silent.

"Well, we should report the damages to Odyssey. They would love to know how destructive this dragon can be." Said the Lieutenant as Corporal Ramirez grabs a small bucket and drops it down the well.

The bucket made an audible clunk as it hits something solid at the bottom of the well.

"What the?"

Jacinto points his rifle mounted flashlight down the well, revealing an unconscious blonde woman at the bottom.

"Guys, you might want to see this…"

Just as he says this, the Radio cackles to life.

"R3 Actual, this is Watts. We have 2 civilians here. One of them appears to be injured."

Sadera, the Imperial Capital

Emperor Molto Sol Augustus. The Undisputed Leader of an Empire That has lasted for nearly 600 Years. Nominally, he would be sitting on the throne in the Imperial Palace. However, today he is sitting in the Imperial Senate, hearing what the senators have to say about this new enemy from the Gate.

The Senate is currently divided into 2 camps, one who wishes to end this and make peace. The other wishes for all out War. Coincidentally, the 2 camps are literally sitting on opposite sides underneath the dome of the Imperial Senate Building.

"Your majesty…" started Marquis Casel. "This situation with the Gate is nothing but an utter catastrophe. We have lost more than 70,000 Men when we went through the Gate AND we lost nearly 30,000 when the Enemy Counterattacked."

"So what?" Said another Senator. "This is nothing but a set back. We must rebuild our army and take back sacred Alnus!"

"How do you suppose we do that?" Asked a Pro-Peace Senator. "We already grabbed anyone and everyone willing to volunteer to go through the Gate when it opened and now our army is reduced to only a third of its strength."

"We Force People out of their homes! We will press them into the army."

"But that will only turn the people against us. Doing so may cause an uprising that we have never seen before."

"It won't matter. If we push them back with this new army, the people won't care."

"AND WHAT MADE YOU THINK THEY CARED ABOUT THE GATE IN THE FIRST PLACE?!" Someone screamed.

"Besides. According to Senator Godasen, these filthy barbarians can cast fire itself on our troops."

"So? That shows they have no honor."

"This is War. In War, Honor means NOTHING if you DIE!"

"SILENCE" said Emperor Molto. "Waiting for these barbarians to reach our doorstep will only cause the fall of the Empire that we have ruled for more than 600 Years. Therefore, we must stand and fight."

Every member of the Imperial Senate is stunned.

"Send Messengers as far as their horses would take them. We must rally our Vassals to aid us in this War and beat back these invaders."

60km From Fort Odyssey…

Lieutenant Lan Phe Singh rides in the front Humvee as he and Recon Team 7 explore the area within 200km of Fort Odyssey and Alnus Hill.

"Got it." Said Lieutenant Singh as he switches the Command Humvee's Radio Frequency to match that of the radios on the "Transport" and "Combat" Humvee. "Recon 3 has warned us of potential Dragons in the area. So keep your eyes peeled"

In the Combat Humvee, Corporal Jack Fuller cocks the M2 .50cal Heavy Machine Gun. In the other vehicles, the members of Task Force Argo kept their eyes peeled for any sign of trouble.

10km outside Italica

In a group of bushes along the side of the road, bandits lie in wait for a Trade Convoy That was supposed to pass through the road towards Coda Village. This convoy was one of the few that headed to Coda Village so this was full of people who want to retire to a peaceful country life with all of their valuable possessions. Easy Prey.

"Hey Arterius." Said one bandit.

"What is it Cato?" Responded the other one.

"What do you think are these seniors carrying?"

"I don't know. Gold. I guess."

"Sweet."

The Convoy of 4 Carriages move down the dirt road heading towards Coda Village.

"I am so excited to be able to live the rest of my life in peace, away from the hustle and bustle of city life." Said an old man, a veteran of the Imperial Army.

"Yes it. It will give me a chance to take care of my family with little distractions." Said a 50 year old Man as he looks at his 45 Year old Wife and 2 Children.

In the bushes, Arterius sees the convoy.

"Alright Cato, you ready?"

"I was born Ready."

When the convoy passes the bushes where Arterius and his 9 Friends were hiding, the bandits emerged from their hiding spot, intending to rob this convoy dry.

"Nobody move!" Said the Bandit Leader. "This is a Robbery."

65km East of Fort Odyssey

"Sir, I got something on the road." Said Corporal David Fang.

Lieutenant Singh looks through his Binoculars.

"Seems like armed men trying to sack a convoy."

"Should we help?" Asked Sergeant Acacia Winters.

"Isn't the ROE do not fire unless fired upon?" Piped up Corporal Jerry Bayon.

"They are attacking innocents though and our mission is also to start a relationship with the local populace." Responded Sergeant Warren Ishmael.

"True." Said Sergeant Winters.

"What do we do Lieutenant?" Asked David.

"Shit. Rec 7, prepare for Combat." Said Lan On The Radio.

With that, every member of Recon Team 7 checked their Weapons as the 3 Drivers of the team gunned the engine and sped down the hill to rescue the civilians.

12km outside Italica

Everything was going wrong for those who were on the Convoy as they came under attack from Bandits.

"What's in that Sack?" Asked a Bandit, pointing to the Sack which an old man was holding.

"Nothing you would be interested in." Said the old man with Fear in his Voice.

"OPEN IT." Ordered the Bandit.

That was when they heard a deep roar as 3 Green Horseless Carriages appeared over the hill, speeding towards them. All 3 Carriages stop at the front of the Convoy. After they stopped, 8 figures wearing Green came out.

The 8 figures then pointed strange metal staffs at them, yelling at them in a strange language that sounds like Saderan but very different.

All 18 Bandits, thinking they can overpower the Men in Green, charged at them with their swords, only to have a mix of 5.56x45mm NATO, 7.62x39mm M43 and 12.7mm BMG enter their bodies, ending their short and dishonorable lives.

66km East of Fort Odyssey

"Area cleared." Said Corporal Paul Sanders as he lowers his M4 Carbine.

"Check if there was anyone injured." Ordered Said Lieutenant Singh.

Once this order was given, every member of the 7th Recon Team, except for the Drivers and Corporal Fuller on the .50cal Machine Gun, checked the members of the Convoy.

Sergeant Acacia Winters kneels down beside a young man, likely the Cart Driver, with a stab wound deep in his abdomen. As she inspects the wound, she notices the pool of blood that has formed around the young man. He was clearly suffering. There was only one thing she can do. She pulled out her Standard M9 Beretta and points it at his head. She pulls the trigger. There is a flash, Thunder, then silence.

Fort Odyssey, 0800 Local Time

"Odyssey, this is Rec 7 Actual, we have encountered hostiles approximately 184km East of the Gate."

"Copy Rec 7 Actual." Said Corporal Asaiah Inductivo. "Do you require any assistance?"

"Negative Odyssey." Replied Lieutenant Singh

"What's going on, Corporal?" Asked Sergeant Ronn Houride as he enters the Room where the Radio Operators receive Hour by Hour Reports from the Recon Teams they have sent out.

Outside, the Base has been busy. A Wall has gone up around the base made of a mixture of Concrete, Machine Gun nests, Watch Towers and Barbed Wire. At the Center of the Base is the Headquarters. The Headquarters Itself is Octagonal in Shape and surrounds the Gate. The Building is 3 Stories tall and contains the General's Office and Various Administrative Facilities. To the East of the HQ, there was a small Tent for the Radios and the Motorpool. To the North was the small Artillery Base with various types of Rocket, Self Propelled and Towed Artillery that are ready to strike anything within a 30km radius of the Base. To the West was a small Airfield to launch small Drones and the most recent additions to SEADENT's Arsenal in the Special Region, various types of Utility and Attack Helicopters such as the Philippine Air Force's new T129 ATAK Attack Helicopters, American UH-60 Blackhawks and AH-64 Apaches and various other models coming from the other SEADENT Nations that are participating in the Saderan Campaign. To the South are various Logistical Facilities such as Fuel Storage Tanks, Armories, Kitchens and Food Stockpiles as well as Barracks for the nearly 30,000 Personnel of Task Force Argo.

"Sir, Rec 7 has recently engaged confirmed hostiles approximately 184km east."

"Do they require assistance?"

"Negative sir."

On another Radio, Corporal Nathaniel "Zaki" Angeles receives incoming news from Rec 3.

"Odyssey, this is Rec 3, we have just rescued 3 Survivors of a Dragon Attack. Requesting Advisement on Further Actions."

"Copy that Rec 3." Replied Corporal Angeles

"Sir!" Said the Corporal, getting Sergeant Houride's Attention.

"What is it Corporal?"

"Sir, Rec 3 has Reported to have rescued 3 Civilians who they are survivors of a recent Dragon Attack. They want to know what to do with them."

"Tell them to ditch them at the nearest settlement. We can't take care of any refugees at the moment."

45km Northeast of Fort Odyssey

"Got it." Said Sergeant Watts as he put down the Radio. "Lieutenant! Command says to leave them at the nearest settlement."

RJ shook his head.

"Alright. Let's get these people to Coda Village and then return to Odyssey."

"Got it." Responded the rest of Recon Team 3.

Corporal Minh walks over to the injured Mother and her son.

"Don't worry." He said in Saderan. "We will get you to safety."

"Who are you?" Asked the Mother.

"We are a Task Force deployed by the Southeast Asia Defense Entente to…" The Corporal paused. "Who am I kidding. That doesn't help now does it?"

Both the mother and son nodded.

"My name is Corporal Phong Minh and I am from a country known as Vietnam."

"And I am Aria Luna Artagan. This is my son, Celius." Replied the woman.

"Listen, we also saved someone else from the well over there and we were hoping that you might recognize them."

"If that is the least I can do to thank you, then I will see who it is."

"Thank you."

The Corporal extends a hand to Aria and helps her up. They walk over to the Command Humvee.

"Hey George!" Yelled Corporal Minh in English. "Can you open the door of the Command Humvee?"

"Sure." Responded Corporal Yeager.

Corporal Yeager opens the door to the Command Humvee, inside is a young girl with blonde hair.

Aria looks at her and instantly recognizes the unconscious figure in the strange metal carriage.

"Do you know who this is?" Asked Phong.

"Yes." Replied Aria. "She is Tuka Luna Marceau. Her Father is a renowned hunter within the Village."

"Her middle name is Luna?" Said Corporal Minh. "Are you Related or…?"

"No. Our middle name, as you called it, is a shortened version of the name of our patron god." Explained Aria.

"So Luna is...?" Asked Yeager

"Lunaryr. The God of Music."

"Alright listen up!" Came the voice of Lieutenant Sarmiento. "Command just gave us a Deadline. We are to return to Odyssey by 0800 Local. So everyone start packing up."

"Yes, sir!" Responded The Team.

"What is going on?" Aria Asked.

"We are bringing you somewhere safe." Said Corporal Minh.


	4. Chapter 4

Kingdom of Elbe, 100km Southeast From Alnus Hill

A Man came into the city as if demons were chasing him. His Horse looked as if it was about to join the gods. He stopped at the steps of the Elbe Royal Palace and dismounted. He was wearing the uniform of the Imperial Messenger Corps which was similar to the Standard Imperial Army Uniform but had a Leather Chest Piece instead of the normal metal for lighter weight, but ultimately more expensive.

"I have an urgent message for King Duran. It came straight from the Emperor himself." He told the Palace Guard.

"Very well." Said the Commander of the Guard.

With that, the doors to the palace were opened and the messenger walked inside, escorted by the Palace Guard. The messenger walked until he reached the large Throne room of the King of Elbe, King Duran.

While the chamber was massive, it still pales in comparison to the Emperor's Palace back in Sadera. Despite this, one can say the Chamber is still as grand as the Emperor's Throne Room with Polished Marble Columns, a massive Stained Glass Window with the Red Elbe Lion on it hanging above the Throne itself.

The messenger knelt before Duran.

"Ah." Said King Duran. "A Messenger from Emperor Molto. Tell me, what news do you bring from the Saderan Empire?"

"King Duran, the Emperor demands your assistance in destroying the enemy at Alnus Hill."

35km outside Fort Odyssey

The 3 Humvees drove down the dirt road at speed as they raced to Coda Village. They had to drop off the refugees they picked up and head back to Odyssey ASAP or Command would have their asses.

This time though, As soon as they got within 500m of the Village Gate, The Vehicles never stopped.

Lieutenant Ricardo James "RJ" Sarmiento of the Philippine Army gets on the radio.

"R3 Actual to all, this time, we will drive up to the gate and inform them of what is going on. How Copy?"

"3-2, Solid Copy."

"3-3, Got it."

They were waved down by people at the gate.

"What is going on?" Asked the Villager.

"We have a group of people we were hoping could drop off here."

Suddenly, another group of 3 Vehicles arrives at the village entrance.

"What the hell?" Said Lieutenant Lan Phe Singh of the Vietnamese Army.

"Why are there another 3 Humvees here?" Asked Sergeant Acacia Winters of the US Army.

Lieutenant Singh steps out of the Humvee and walks toward the other group of Humvees. He then sees another figure, one wearing the Battle Dress Uniform (BDU) of the Philippine Army, talking to one of the villagers.

"Lieutenant Singh, Recon 7."

"Lieutenant Sarmiento, Recon 3. What the hell are you guys doing here?"

"We managed to stop a bunch of raiders from sacking an entire convoy of people. And these people mentioned Coda Village was their destination so we asked them where it was and here we are."

The Village Chief then arrived at the entrance, shocked, afraid and confused why there are 6 Horseless Carriages at the Village Entrance.

"What is going on?" Asked the Village Chief.

"We have people who need help." Said RJ.

"And we have a group of people who were actually gonna live here." Said Singh.

"Darius, go to the ones follow this man." Ordered the Village Chief to a Villager as he points at Singh. "Make sure the people with them are accommodated. We have new residents."

"Yes, sir." Replied The Villager as he goes off with Lieutenant Singh.

"Now." Said the Chief. "Let's see the people you have."

With that, Lieutenant Sarmiento brings the Village Chief to the Command Humvee where lying unconscious and wrapped in a strange cloth, was a blonde elf.

"What happened to her?" Asked the Chief.

"Flying Fire Lizard." Responded RJ, again in broken Saderan. It wasn't his fault that the Dictionaries, often called the "Red Books" by the members of Task Force Argo, were given the same day they went through the Gate.

"Flame Dragon." Said the Chief with worry and fear. "So she is the only survivor?"

"No. There is a mother and son also in another carriage." Replied RJ. "Can you help them?"

The Village Chief shook his head. "Unfortunately we can't. With a Flame Dragon on the loose, it is only a matter of time before our Village is targeted as well."

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees the boy he sent to help the people who wanted to live in the Village. Sadly, they couldn't because now, there is a Flame Dragon in the loose.

"Darius!" He says.

"Yes, sir?" Replied The Villager.

"Forget their things. Tell them to stay in the Carriages. There is a Flame Dragon on the loose." He says, loud enough for the other villagers to hear him.

"A Flame Dragon?" Said one in Amazement.

"What is it doing here?" Asked another in fear.

"What's wrong?" Asked RJ.

"We cannot Stay here. If there is a Flame Dragon on the loose, we will have to abandon the Village."

A few minutes later, at the outskirts of Coda Village…

A young, 15 year old girl stands by a horse, petting it's Mane. The horse itself is pulling a cart filled with food, clothes, blankets and money as well as "Essential" Spell Books and a few ingredients for potions.

Suddenly, an old man wearing a hat similar to that worn by the Wizard at Enchanted Kingdom opens the door to a nearby cottage. In his arms were a large amount of books. As he steps out of the Cottage, the "Wizard" slips and falls on his back, causing the books in his arms to scatter everywhere with one, unfortunately, falling into the nearby stream.

"Teacher, the cart is already full." Said the girl in a monotone voice, her blue hair shining in the sunlight.

"Lelei, I need to have ALL my books with me!" Screamed the Wizard, Kato El Altestan, flailing his arms.

"Lelei, do you understand how important these books are?"

"Certainly. Perhaps the books with spells in them should be given the most priority."

"Yes, Lelei. I am so thankful to have a student like you."

A few minutes later, they somehow find a way to fit all the books into the cart.

"Alright, the books are packed. Let's go." Said Kato

With that, Lelei whipped the reigns. The Horse tries to move but the cart is too heavy.

"We're not moving." Observed Kato. If an English Speaking member of TF Argo heard them say that, a "No Shit, Sherlock" would come soon after.

"You wanted all of your books in the Cart, Teacher." Replied Lelei.

"It's a good thing we're Wizards." Said Kato as he grabs his staff. "Let's just use Magic."

"Magic is the world's most sacred thing. It should never be used for trivial matters. You told me that ever since I started learning under you." Said Lelei in a monotone Voice as she also grabs her staff. "But in this case, we don't have a choice."

Both of them chanted a spell and soon, the Cart felt as light as a feather and the Horse was now able to pull it. With that, they headed off to Coda Village to join the Convoy assembling there.

30km Outside Fort Odyssey, 1030 Local Time, 1720 Philippine Time

"Alright, is everyone ready to move out?" Inquired Lieutenant Singh.

"Yes, sir." Replied Sergeant Watts. "All carts report that they are ready to move."

"Good." Said Lieutenant Sarmiento as he walks over to the two of them. "I just got word from Odyssey. They're gonna have 2 Attack Choppers ready for sortie at any moment."

"Do we know where they'll be going?" Asked Sergeant Winters.

"I asked the Village Chief about that." Said Lieutenant Sarmiento. "He marked a spot on the map roughly 20km East from here and said 'Italica'. I am going to assume that it's a major city with Defenses if they think they will be safe there. And knowing it's around 20km from here means it's around 22km from Fort Odyssey."

"Good. Ok, here's the Plan: we will have the two Humvees with M2s at either end of the Convoy. The two Transports, will be in the center so that anyone who is too tired or injured can get there easily and rest up. Another will be going around the Convoy to see if anyone needs help. The final Transport will be towards the front."

"Alright, sounds like a plan." Said Sergeant Winters.

"Let's load up people!" Ordered Sarmiento.

Kingdom of Elbe, 300km Southeast of Alnus Hill, 1700 Local Time

"...And that is the situation that is presented to us, King Duran." Finished the Messenger.

"Very well. Then I shall gather my Armies and take them to Alnus." Duran told the Messenger.

"Splendid, Milord. I shall ride and inform Emperor Molto at once."

And with that, the Messenger leaves.

Duran then gestured to an aide.

"Gather our Forces. We ride to Alnus in two days." He tells the Aide.

"Yes, Milord." Responded The Aide as he turns around and exits the chamber.

Fort Odyssey, Air Cavalry Detachment Office

US Army Major John Welch sits at his table within the office of the TF Argo Air Cavalry Detachment (ACD) inside "The Octagon", the Headquarter Building In Fort Odyssey. It was Major Welch's job to organize and lead the Heliborne Forces of Task Force Argo meaning he's managing a variety of Aircraft from Apaches, ATAKs, Hueys and Blackhawks to Chinooks and Ospreys.

Two men knock and enter the office. Both of them Filipinos.

"Lieutenant Keon Yu and Lieutenant Pierro Coseip. You wanted to see us sir?" Said Lieutenant Yu.

"Yes I did." Said Major Welch. "We just got a request from Recon 3 and 7. They need some Helos to be ready in case they need backup while they're escorting refugees."

"And why does this concern us, sir?" Asked Lieutenant Coseip.

"Because you're both gonna be flying this Mission, nutjob. You're both gonna be in rotation with Chan, Lee, Ong and Samson. Chan and Samson are Airborne right now. Ong and Lee will take their place once they land. Then once they land, you take their place in the air and repeat." Explained Major Welch.

"Aye, sir." Said Lieutenant Coseip.

"Any threats on this Op, sir?" Inquired Lieutenant Yu.

"We're Not Sure. Though we have what can basically be described as Balrog from Lord of the Rings."

"Balrog or Smaug, sir?" Said Lieutenant Coseip

"Very funny, Lieutenant." Said Major Welch.

4 Hours Later, 10km from Coda Village

Corporal Jacinto Ramirez was bored. They have been escorting these villagers for a while now with nothing happening.

As of right now, he was just walking alongside the Convoy, walking between the lead Humvees and the Mid Humvees, checking if any of the villagers need anything.

He was doing this, holding his M416 Rifle as he heads towards the lead Humvee to rest while someone from 7th Recon takes his place.

Suddenly, he hears a loud crack from behind him. He turns around and sees…

A carriage.

With a broken axle.

Its contents scattered on the ground.

He gets on his Radio.

"Um… R3-8 to Actual, we have a problem here…"

5 Minutes later…

"This is honestly getting ridiculous." Thought Lieutenant Singh.

When Corporal Ramirez reported an incident, he volunteered to see what happened only to see a man, one of the wealthier villagers, as evidenced by his clothes as well as the belongings on the ground, arguing with the Village Chief. For the past 10 Minutes, the argument was going back and forth with the Chief and the Villager, with the latter insisting that the entire village help him out by helping him fix the axle of his cart which was clearly beyond repair.

After a few more minutes, Singh had enough and walked over to the Villager and told him, again in Broken Saderan:

"We cannot stay here. You must understand that."

"But these are my essential items! I can't live without them." Responded the Villager.

Singh slaps the Villager.

"Look around you. Most people in this village don't have as much as you do yet they push on." Said Singh.

The Villager simply nods his head and tells his family what to grab while Singh walks over to Ramirez who was emptying a Potato Sack so that the Family has something to put their things in.

In English, he tells Ramirez:

"Get an Improvised torch going. We're gonna set this thing ablaze."

"Roger." Said Ramirez.

2 Hours Later…

"Oh my God, this is so boring." Said Corporal Miguel Enriquez.

"You said it." Responds Sergeant Domingo.

Meanwhile, in the lead Humvee, RJ and Yeager were, again, having a conversation. This time about other mythical creatures that could possibly exist.

"So far, we've encountered Elves, Dragons and Orcs. What's next? A fucking Hobbit?" Said Yeager

"You never know, Corporal. You never know." Said RJ as he places his Helmet on his face, clearly tired, and bored, from escorting refugees for six hours straight.

Suddenly, the Humvee stops, causing RJ, who didn't have his seatbelt on, to smash into the dashboard.

"Putang Ina."

"Sir, I see something ahead on the road." Said Yeager.

"Are you kidding me?" Said RJ, reaching for his Binoculars.

What he sees is strange. A group of Crows flying in circles over something.

As he pans the binoculars down to see what they were circling, he sees something no one could expect.

A black Axe.

As pans down further to see who was wielding the axe, he removes the binoculars and rubs his eyes, not believing what he is seeing as the wielder of Said axe was none other than a little girl. A little girl wearing a gothic outfit. And she was smiling at them.

"What in the…"

The Girl then stands up and starts walking towards them.

"Where are you going? And what's that strange contraption?" She asks in Saderan.

"Have I been smoking weed, or is that a 12 year old girl holding a 2 Meter long Black Halberd?" Asks Yeager.

The kids who were riding with them in the back of the Humvee suddenly open the rear door and jump out.

"It's an Apostle!" They yell, running towards her.

"An Apostle?"

"Did Jesus have any Goth Lolitas as an Apostle by any chance?" Says Ramirez.

"I have absolutely no fucking clue." Says RJ as he sees the Children and some elderly talk with this "Apostle".

Suddenly, the "Apostle" looks towards him and the Humvee. She walks over to the window.

"And who are these people?" She asks the Children in Saderan.

"They helped us! These are the good guys." Said one.

"And you're sure they aren't forcing you from your homes?"

"Yup!"

"So how does this thing move without any Horses?" She asks.

"We don't know." Said a Little Boy.

"But one thing's for sure, they are way more comfortable than a carriage." Said a Little Girl behind him.

"Really? More comfortable than a Carriage?"

She looks at RJ, who was sweating just because of that. For some reason.

"Hello, how are you?" RJ asks in the Limited Saderan he knew, courtesy of the "Red Book".

According to Eyewitness accounts, what happened next was nothing but Ridiculous as a Highly Trained, 30 Year Old Philippine Army Officer tries to prevent a seemingly 12 Year Old Girl with a massive Halberd from sitting on his lap.

The "Apostle" was trying to get in the Humvee. And the seat she chose was not all that comfortable for Lieutenant Sarmiento.

"For fuck sake." He thought as she was sitting on his lap, her massive axe on the floor of the Humvee.

"Psst. Oi!" He whispers to Ramirez. "What do I do?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Says Ramirez as the Apostle only giggles.

1 Hour and 30 Minutes Later…

"There it is." Says Singh as he looks through his binoculars. "The Tessalia Highway."

"So this shit is finally done?" Asks Sergeant Winters.

"Yep."

"FINALLY".

In one of the "Combat" Humvees towards the end of the Convoy, Corporal Minh mans the Heavy Machine Gun as he watches the skies for any sign of, what every member of Task Force Argo in this Convoy now calls the fire dragon, Smaug.

"You do know that we are nearly done, right?" Says Corporal Ignacio Chua who was driving the Humvee. "You can relax a bit now."

"I know, but still. I have a bad feeling right now." He tells Ignacio.

"Whatever."

"Hey, can you pass me some water? I'm parched." Said Minh.

"Sure." Said Sergeant Sungfei.

As Sungfei hands a water bottle to Minh, they hear a very loud roar coming from behind them.

Minh turns the Heavy Machine Gun towards the noise. That's when he sees Smaug himself.

"WE HAVE CONTACT." He screams as he pulls the Charging Handle on the .50cal.

"R3-4 to R3 Actual, we have Contact with Smaug!" Yells Sungfei into the Radio as Minh fires the .50cal Machine Gun at the Dragon.


	5. Chapter 5

Roche Hill, ~40km South of Fort Odyssey

"R3-4 TO R3 ACTUAL, WE HAVE CONTACT WITH SMAUG" Screamed Sungfei, her voice filling the other two Humvees.

"Damnit." Said RJ. "All Vehicles, open fire on that fucker."

Immediately, All 4 Vehicles of Recon 3 and Recon 7 turned hard and left the convoy. The other 2 stayed with the convoy. The 4 That left, including the 2 Humvee equipped with .50cal Machine Guns, opened fire on the dragon.

The Dragon seemed to be both annoyed and pleased at this challenge. After all, it has preyed on this land for thousands of years, nothing can hurt it.

An orange glow came from the dragon's mouth.

"Shit, all Vehicles, scatter!"

Each Humvee then drove in separate directions as the Dragon spat out flames.

20km away…

"This Recon 3, Contact with Smaug, I say again, Contact with Smaug! Any friendly units, please respond!"

"Oi Keon, naririnig mo 'to?" Said Lieutenant Coseip.

"Yep, I hear it." Said Lieutenant Yu.

"Recon 3, This is Shooter 5, we are enroute to your location. How copy?" Said Keon.

"Solid Copy, Shooter 5."

Both T129 ATAK Helicopters immediately turned North, hugging the ground.

They were at Recon 3's location in no time. And what they saw horrified them. Dozens of Wagons were burning. Dozens of charred bodies, some still moving, lay beside them.

"Recon 3, This is Shooter 5, we are on Station."

"Shooter 5, be advised, Small Arms Fire is Ineffective. I say again, Small Arms are ineffective."

Suddenly, over the radio, someone screams: "PREPPING ROCKET."

In one of the Humvees equipped with a Machine Gun, Corporal Bayon is standing in the Gunner's Position, an RPG-7 in hand.

He checks behind him.

"BACKBLAST CLEAR."

"Just Fire the damn thing already!" Screamed Sergeant Winters.

"CAN YOU SLOW DOWN AT LEAST?" Screamed Jerry.

"ROCKET."

Jerry pulls the trigger, the RPG-7's HEAT Warhead leaves the Launcher, a trail of white smoke behind it.

The Dragon saw the threat and immediately began moving away.

"It's gonna miss!" Yelled RJ.

Suddenly, the Dragon stopped moving as if something immediately got in the way.

RJ looked in front of the Dragon and there was a Black Halberd in front of it, seemingly impaled into the Ground.

He looks back into the Humvee to see that "The Apostle" is gone. When he peeks back outside, he sees her on the rear view mirror, standing on the Roof of the Humvee.

Because of this, the RPG Rocket hit its target, hitting it at the base of the dragon's arm, creating a massive cloud of dust and smoke.

When it cleared, the dragon's arm was blown clean off. Only it's stump remained.

The Dragon let out a massive scream of pain and begins flapping its wings to get away.

"Shooter 5, AT Weapons confirmed effective."

"Copy Recon 3. Firing Hellfire Missiles."

The ATAK's Laser Designator is immediately pointed at the massive beast. The Helicopters moved in for an Attack run.

"Shooter 6, Target Acquired." Said Lieutenant Carlo Meguizo, Lieutenant Coseip's Gunner.

"Shooter 5, Target engaged." Said Lieutenant Calero as Both Gunners pulled the trigger, sending 2 AGM-114 Hellfire Missiles Down Range.

The Missiles hit the Dragon squarely in the wings, destroying them and effectively grounding it.

"This is Recon 3, Good Hit On Target!"

Meanwhile, the surviving 225 Villagers looked on in shock, joy and terror. For the Flame Dragon, thought to be ruler of the skies, was on the ground. It's wings clipped. What kind of power is capable of doing such things but the Gods themselves?

The ATAKs moved in for another run, this time behind the beast.

"Shooter 5, Missile Away."

"Shooter 6, Missile Away."

2 more Missiles were fired by the ATAKs at the Dragon, Both, unfortunately, hitting the dragon on its back, where its scales are strongest.

"Uh, Recon 3, did that have any effect?"

"Negative, Shooter 5."

"Copy that. Moving for another run."

The Dragon, while wounded, was far from giving up the fight. It pointed its head to the pair of Helicopters. An orange glow came from its mouth.

Seeing the orange glow again, RJ got on the Radio.

"Shooter 5, Shooter 6, Evade!"

The Helicopters heard this and swerved to either direction, just in the nick of time as the Dragon released another beam of flame.

"Gago, That was close." Said Pierro.

"Yeah. Let's go from the sides this time."

The Helicopters then went their separate ways, approaching the Dragon from either side.

"I'll swerve left, you swerve right."

"Got it."

The ATAKs then fired their missiles, with Keon's helicopter turning right, Pierro's helicopter turning left.

The Missiles hit the Dragon right in the neck, blowing it off and decapitating the beast.

The Helicopters then turned around and hovered near its titanic body as it slammed on the ground. The Villagers looked in awe. The men and women of Recon 3 and 7 were the same.

"I didn't think anything could bring it down." Said Ramirez.

"Me neither." Replied RJ.

RJ grabs the Radio.

"Shooter 5, This is Recon 3. Target neutralized."

"Copy that."

"Also, can you relay this to Odyssey?"

"Sure thing."

"We have injured civilians here. Request immediate Medevac immediately."

"Copy."

The 2 Helicopters then turned around and returned to Fort Odyssey.

20 Minutes later...

The message did reach Fort Odyssey as a Small Air armada of UH-1 Hueys and UH-60 Blackhawks arrive on scene. Most of the Helicopters were MEDEVAC Helicopters, equipped to handle wounded, while a few were normal troop carriers. Also with the Utility Helicopters were a few T129 ATAK Helicopters.

8 Hueys landed in a circle formation as troops disembarked and set up a perimeter. Meanwhile, the 20 MEDEVAC Helicopters landed near the Villagers, ready to give aid to those in need. The ATAKs circled overhead, keeping an eye out for any other threats.

As the Villagers were being treated, Lieutenant Sarmiento and some of his Teammates sat in or near the Command Humvee for Recon 3.

"I'm glad the Helicopters arrived they did, I only have 1 mag, 3 Rounds left." Said Corporal Ramirez.

"Dude, I only have 1 Can left for the M2." Said Corporal Minh.

"About 25 Rounds left." Said Corporal Enriquez.

An American Soldier then walked over to the Lieutenant Sarmiento.

"Lieutenant Sarmiento?" He asked.

"That's me." Said RJ, raising his hand.

"I'm Lieutenant Colonel Forrest. Can you give me a Sitrep?" The American asked.

"Sure. We were escorting roughly 300 Civilians away from a Village due to the fact it was under threat by that big guy over there." Said RJ, pointing to the carcass of the Dragon. "When suddenly, the Dragon came looking for lunch. We called in support and Shooter 5 and Shooter 6 came to our aid. With their help, we were able to kill it. However, during the engagement, roughly a fourth of the civies were unfortunately killed by the Dragon."

"Alright, thanks for the Sitrep." Said Forrest. "As of right now, Odyssey is unsure of what to do with the Refugees but there is Talk of taking some of them under our protection and getting intel from them."

And with that, Forrest left. However, as Forrest left the members of Recon 3, a Blue Haired girl began approaching the Humvees.

"Excuse me." She said in the Local Language.

"Yes?" Responded RJ, turning to the Girl.

"I would like to know what kind of Magic you used earlier." She stated.

"Magic? No, no no. We didn't use any Magic." Said Ramirez.

"You didn't use any Magic? That explains why I never sensed anything earlier…" The girl said as she enters into her thoughts only to be interrupted by what appears to be a less magical and less welcoming version of Enchanted Kingdom's Wizard.

"Lelei! What are you doing?" He asks the young girl.

"I was asking these people what kind of magic they used…"

"Wait." Said George. "Are you saying that Magic exists here?"

"Yes it does." Said Lelei. She then stretched out her hand and closed her eyes. For a moment, nothing happened then the blue orb on top of her staff began to glow. A magazine that was on the hood of the Humvee was then surrounded by a similar blue light as it began to float off the hood of the Humvee and into Kira's hand.

"Holy shit. Magic is real." Said Ignacio.

Later…

On a grassy field, there are a total of 37 wood planks. Each one with a name carved into them.

Out of a village population of 300, 37 people are confirmed dead. Another 13 are missing, presumed dead. Along with this are a total of 40 people with injuries ranging from sprains and broken bones to Burns of varying degrees. A staggering 30% of the Village have either died or sustained injuries.

After a conversation between the Village Chief and Lieutenant Colonel Forrest, it was decided that those who are too heavily injured and those who have been orphaned or do not have any family within the nearby towns would be under the protection of the Task Force while the rest of them make their way to the nearby towns and villages.

"We thank you for all you've done and we're sorry we had to push this burden upon you." The Village Chief told Colonel Forrest.

Colonel Forrest simply nods and bows to the Village Chief as a convoy of 200 Villagers departs from the Task Force troops.

Among those who stayed with the Task Force are 8 Children as well as Lelei, the Wizard, the elves Aria, Celius and Tuka, and Rory Mercury.

"So." Started Sungfei. "What are we gonna do now?"

"Command's already cleared us to bring them with us as refugees so that's what we're doing." Said RJ.

Sungfei simply nods in acknowledgement.

A/N

I am so sorry for anyone reading this. I know it's been more than a year since the last update. Let's just say that life has gotten in the way. I recently entered Senior High School as part of our school's IB Diploma Program so studies have gotten in the way. Also my PC. I've been playing a lot on that thing. Anyway, rest assured, the next chapter won't take as long and you can probably expect it sometime around December or January or possibly even Late November. I hope you understand.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
